You Me Us
by yhcorb
Summary: Jake aide Marley pour ses cours de maths. Voire plus si affinités. One-shot Jarley.


**You + Me = Us.**

Synopsis : Jake aide Marley pour ses cours de maths. Voire plus si affinités.

* * *

Marley se dirigea vers son casier après son cours de maths où elle venait de récolter un nouveau _C-_. Elle était bonne élève dans la plupart des cours, _mais les maths ce sont les maths_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit son casier, jetant à moitié ses affaires dedans. « Hey » entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Jake souriant. _Ce sourire.._

- _J'en déduis que tu t'es une fois de plus plantée en maths_, fit-il l'air rieur. _Il est encore plus craquant que lorsqu'il sourit_ se dit-elle.  
- _Désolé de ne pas avoir ton talent_, répliqua-t-elle l'air malicieuse. Car oui, Jake était un génie des maths. Enfin du point de vue de Marley, toute personne pouvant répondre aux questions de leur prof en était un. Donc Jake en était un.  
- _Que veux-tu, on est un Puckerman ou on ne l'est pas.  
- Et est-ce qu'un Puckerman peut aider une pauvre fille en détresse ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un sourire que Jake trouva à tomber.  
- _On peut s'arranger_ répliqua-t-il arborant ce sourire charmeur. _Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux. Chez toi à 15 heures après les cours ?  
_Marley souria. Non pas que la perspective de faire des maths la réjouissait mais le fait de passer un moment seul à seul avec lui. _D'accord ça me va_. Le cœur de Jake bondit à sa réponse. _Les maths ne sont peut-être pas si inutile pensa-t-il._

_Chez Marley_

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à travailler sur des équations, qui était aussi compréhensible que du roumain pour Marley. La première heure avait été désastreuse et Jake avait dû user de sa patience pour commencer à obtenir le début d'un résultat. (Au sens propre comme au figuré). Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi passé, Marley commença à obtenir quelques résultats positif, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jake.

- _Bah voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile !_ s'exclama-t-il après qu'elle ait réussi un exercice entier sans erreurs.  
- _Tout dépend le point de vue_ répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mi-boudeur, mi-satisfait.  
- _Celui d'un type merveilleux, génie des maths et absolument craquant semble le cas,_ répondit-il amusé.  
- _Tu me le présenteras alors_, lui répondit-elle pour le taquiner.

Jake lui lança son regard de « je suis faussement vexé » accompagné de son sourire de «le type de la pub pour le dentifrice peut aller se rhabiller » qui la faisait chavirer. Enfin, pour être précis, tout chez lui la faisait tomber amoureuse un peu plus chaque jour. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire, convaincu qu'une pauvre fille comme elle n'avait aucune chance.

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire. Ce rire que Jake adorait. Tout comme ses yeux, sa façon de chanter, de danser. (Enfin essayer de danser) Il tombait également de son côté, amoureux un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Pourquoi un bad boy pourrait attirer une fille si merveilleuse se disait-il à chaque fois.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le plan lui était venu alors qu'il la regardait travailler, sa mine boudeuse le faisant définitivement craquer. Il attendait le moment opportun qui finit par se présenter après plus de deux heures de travail acharné, alors qu'elle décréta une pause.

- _Va pour une pause mais une dernière avant_, lui dit-il en écrivant une nouvelle équation sur une feuille. Elle tenta de protester, allant jusqu'aux yeux de « pauvre petit chiot battu » mais il ne céda pas.  
- Bon tu as gagné, fit-elle en lui prenant des mains la feuille pour se mettre au travail. Mais après une pause. Promis ?  
- Promis, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle se mit au travail et découvrit l'équation. « _9x-7i3(3x-7u) = ? » C'est inhumain _pensa-t-elle. _Trouve plus dur la prochaine fois_ lui lança-t-elle. Elle s'activa toutefois à la tâche. Après 10 minutes d'une bataille acharnée, l'équation semblait avoir gagné.  
- _J'abandonne, je n'y arrive pas.  
- Attend je vais t'aider_ dit Jake en lui prenant le stylo des mains.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, leurs visages n'étant séparés que par une vingtaine de centimètres. Marley le remarqua, ce qui lui fit totalement perdre le fil des explications de Jake. Quand elle se tira de ses pensées, elle vit qu'il avait en partie résolut le problème. _Tu as plus qu'à finir_ lui dit-il en remettant le crayon dans sa main, mais en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Marley respira difficilement et rassembla son courage pour finir ce qui lui sembla être une corvée. Elle n'avait qu'une division à faire pour la finir. _Facile_ se dit-elle alors qu'elle écrivit le résultat.

Elle lâcha son stylo et allait brandir fièrement ce qu'elle avait trouvé le résultat la frappa. Elle se tourna vers Jake, qui la regardait tout souriant. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Avant que les deux n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, leurs lèvres se précipitèrent les unes sur les autres pour s'engager dans un baiser des plus langoureux.

_Les maths ne sont peut-être pas si inutiles_ pensèrent-ils durant le premier d'une longue lignée de baiser, alors que Marley tenait toujours dans sa main l'équation à laquelle elle avait trouvé « i 3 u ».

* * *

**Note : Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Merci de ne pas faire un lancer de tomates. Toute critique est bonne à prendre. Enjoy :)**


End file.
